Broken without You
by Anime 300
Summary: You had loved him, but he broke your heart. As you thought about life, you gently thought about an escape away from him and the slut. Youx?


Anime 300: hello I've been watching amvs on and had an urge to write an one-shot ??????x reader

The song: Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

The url: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song

Note: The reader is a tomboy, I'm sorry if you're anything but a tomboy...

(y/n) your name

(l/n) last name

(e/c) eye color

(h/c) hair color

(a/n:) author notes

Flashbacks 

"_thoughts"/ song _

_

* * *

__I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

You sighed as you looked at the photograph in your room. It's been a while since you saw him, you felt tears once again hit your face. _"No not now. I'm done crying. He won't be coming back,"_ you thought as you hugged your pillow. You sighed again not knowing how much pain you would go through. Ever since he left you, you felt like a piece of crap. Scratch that shit.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You managed to pull yourself out of bed, and got dressed. You pulled on a (color) tank top, and baggy beige shorts. You sighed again. You've been doing that a lot now, never feeling the same since he left. You pretended that you despised him, but deep inside you really loved him, and it hurt like hell to see him with that slut.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore _

As you walked by a bakery feeling hungry you were about to go in when you saw **_him _**and that slut. You immediately turned around and continued walking. So what? You could always find another baker. Tomorrow was school and you didn't feel so great since he was in all your classes.

**The next morning**

You yawned, thinking about skipping but you knew that if you did, that would be showing that slut that you were giving in, **AND** you weren't going to that. So you walked up to school pretending that nothing was going on, and climbed up a tree. Sitting down on one of your favorite branches, you spotted him kissing that damn friggin slut. _"I hope she goes to hell,"_ you thought. Your (e/c) were showing nothing but pure hatred.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The bell rang and you walked into school, going to your first period. You sat down not to see him. _"Oh yeah, he told me before she made him change his classes. That DAMN_ _bitch,"_ you thought. You sighed and pretended to pay attention.

Lunch

You sighed once again. The first part of the day was over, you saw him once or twice on your way to class, but the only thing he got was a petrifying glare from you. You bought your lunch and decided to sit underneath a tree. Bad idea. He and that slut were there once again, kissing. _"Ewwwww, who wants to kiss that slut?"_ you thought. You found another seat and sat there eating your lunch alone.

After school

You decided it was time. You needed to escape you couldn't bear to see him with another person. You basically despised her, as much as she despised her, and seeing her with your man, wasn't making you at all very happy.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Yes, seeing him with her was like picking at a scab again and again. So you decided to leave. As soon as you got home you began to pack. You lived by yourself, your mother died when you were 12, and your father disappeared when you were younger. You began to pack hurriedly, and wrote a note in case he was looking for you. As if. But just to be safe. You gathered your money too, and left for the bank to withdraw majority of it.

After making sure everything was right you went to the train station, and decided to go to Kyoko. You went to the window. "What would it be miss?" asked the man at the window. "One ticket to Kyoko," you replied. "That would be $30.00, miss (a/n: sorry but I don't know yen)," said the man. You nodded and opened your purse, pulling out $30, and giving it to him.

You went to sit down on the bench waiting patiently with your bag. "Calling for passengers to Kyoko. Calling all passengers," said the PA. You sighed and looked around; this would be the last time you would see this place.

You walked onto the train, and took your seat waiting patiently for the train to speed off. Luckily it did go sooner then you expected. You watched out from the window seeing the landscape change before you replaying memories.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Wait up!" a younger version of you called to a certain red head. "Hurry up (y/n)!" he yelled. "Shuichi, I can't keep up!" you yelled dropping back. He stopped and turned around trotting back to you. Your mothers behind you two saying "how cute." "You okay (y/n)?" he asked. "Yeah Shuichi" you replied. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

_**Flashback**_

_**You were in a middle of class when the principal called you. That's when you found out your mother had a car accident. The principal allowed you to go and visit her; you rushed to the hospital. You spent the night there praying that she would pull through, you fell asleep. Just to find out in the morning that she died. You missed school that day, you heard a knock on your door. You opened it to find a very concerned Shuichi. **_

"_**You okay (y/n)?" he replied. You noticed he was hiding something but you didn't push it. "No, I feel like dying," you replied. He looked at you with surprise, but pulled something from his back. "For you, you can place them at your mother's grave," he said. You looked at him then back to the roses; they were a mixture red and white. "Thank you Shuichi. Will you come with me?" You asked. "Sure (y/n)." **_

_**End of Flashback **_

"Stop 10 Kyoko. Stop 10 Kyoko," the PA on the train said. It had woke you up and you sighed. You got up and went to the doors and walked out. You looked around, trying to find a hotel. You finally spotted one, and headed there. "How may I help you miss?" asked the clerk as you made it to the desk.

"One room, for a week," you replied. She nodded and gave you a key, "Room 224." You nodded, and went to the elevator. You made it to your hotel room, and opened it with the key. You threw your bag into a corner, kicked off your shoes, put your key on the night stand and crashed on the bed.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

It's been a week since you left, and Shuichi was getting worried. He called your apartment over and over leaving message after message. Shuichi never felt so uneasy in his life; he was getting overly worried. Tonight he had a date with Maya, or the slut as you called her. As he, got ready for his date, he glanced at the picture it held you and him at a festival in kimonos that Botan found out about and dragged you along with everyone there. Yes you knew about him being Youko Kurama, the Spirit World, and Demons.

But what got him was how calmly you took the situation when he told you about everything. Unlike if he told Maya she would probably faint, or panic. He sighed, double-checked to make sure he didn't forget his wallet. He walked to the designated place but on his way he saw what he thought was Maya. So letting his curiosity get the best of him. He edged carefully; he heard Maya's voice. _"Yes it's definitely Maya,"_ he thought. Since he was a fox his hearing was pretty good. He heard snippets, but his sensitive ears heard 'love potion'. _"That's what she used to make me forget about (y/n). I won't forgive her,"_ thought Shuichi.

He went back to designated place waiting for patiently Maya. She arrived. "Maya. I can't see you anymore, not when you're creating fake love. My heart belongs to (y/n)," he said coldly and left leaving behind a gaping Maya. He walked fast to your apartment; it soon turned into a jog, then a run, finally a sprint. _"Where are you (y/n)?"_ he thought. He went to your door to find it unlocked. _"That's strange. (y/n) usually likes to lock it,"_ thought Shuichi. He found went to the kitchen to find a note with his name on it. He opened it.

_Dear Shuichi, _

_Sorry to see if you found this too late. I have left town. It hurts me to see you with her, so please don't bother looking for me. I have left Tokyo. I went to the place my mother wanted me to go. _

_Signed,_

_(Y/N)_

He looked at blankly. _"Her mother wanted her to go? Oh yeah Kyoko. I got to get to a train quick,"_ he thought. _"Hold (y/n). I'm coming, just hold on,"_ thought Shuichi.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

You sighed it's been a week and he didn't come for you. You were sitting on a bench in the park wearing a black tank top, a gray zipper up jacket, blue baggy shorts, and black sneakers. It was evening, and the sunset was setting. You stretched, and sat down there some more.

"(y/n)." you heard. You shook your head. _"Must be an illusion,"_ you thought, as you got up. "(y/n) Wait up!" you heard once again. This time you spun around and there was Shuichi running to you.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

He caught up with you and pulled you into a hug. "Don't you ever leave me again," he whispered. "Shuichi, what happened? What about Maya?" you asked as you pulled out of the hug. "She used a love potion to make me forget about you. Believe me (y/n) I wouldn't have done those things to hurt you," he said looking into your (e/c) eyes. "I believe you Shuichi, I believe you," you said as you hugged him with tears streaming down your face. He titled your face upwards, and captured your lips. You opened your eyes in surprise, but ever so slowly you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of your lips touching your lover's lips.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

* * *

What did you think? Plz R&R to tell me what I can improve on, I also got a Hiei one-shot, that I'm ready to publish 


End file.
